


Why The Avengers Disney Movie and Identity Sharing Night Is OOC And Unrealistic

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'MURICA ROCKS, Deliberate Badfic, Fucking New York, Gen, The United Motherfucking States of MURICA, We Cocksuckers Are Fucking In The Fucking Freedom Country Or What, Why That Bitch Stevie Sucks Balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a DO OVER of The Avengers Disney Movie and Identity Sharing Night which is OOC and UNREALISTIC because the author DIDN'T DO ENOUGH RESEARCH!11!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why The Avengers Disney Movie and Identity Sharing Night Is OOC And Unrealistic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Avengers Disney Movie and Identity Sharing Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150181) by [Thor_The_PopTart_Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/pseuds/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut). 



Tashy Romanova, Tony Stark, Stevie Rodgers, Buck Barnes, Bruce Banner, & Clint Barton were going to have their usual Disney movie watching night together. For dinner they had hamburgers and french frys, which is totally 'Murican NOT USIAN BECAUSE THAT SOUNDS LIKE ASIAN food and therefore is not culturally appropriating anything, tho Tashy Romanoff liked to put caviar on spide’s Big Mac which was okay because spide is Russian AND 'Murican because she's living in New Fucking New York now like all the 'Muricans do.

Anyway after dinner they were going to watch _Lilo and Stitch_ and have all the feels from their early 20th century childhoods. But instead Tony said. “Ok peeps lets put on some fucking non culturally appropriated music and fucking talk about our identitties, that’s always cocksucking fun”.

But Stevie Rodgers was triggered by the offensive language and ruined their fun.

So they called Darcey to come take Stevie away to feed him cupcakes and sugar cookies and have their own discussions in a quirky fun way without using any offensive language. "Fuck man," said Darcey. "Why the fuck do I have to limit my motherfucking 'Murican freedom to fucking swear in my own 'Murican home?"

"In the Cocksucker's name, take him to the fucking kiddie park and leave him with the parents then you fucker," said Buck. "It's important as fuck for us to have a fucking safe space to swear as much as we fucking want."

So that's what Darcey did with Stevie.

Then they put on some Halsey and they pulled Tony’s big futon off its frame onto the floor and they had a massive cuddlepile in the middle of it. “Fuck we are such a fucking awesome found family man,” Tony said. “Except for Stevie that fucker. I don't fucking think I like that cocksucker very much.”

“Fuck me,” Bruce said. “That's how I feel too."

"Fucking thirded da." said Tashy.

"Count me the fuck in with that fucking opinion." said Clint.

"Fuck y'all," said Buck. "Stevie was always fucking like that and I'm still friends with that bitch. You don't motherfucking get to complain man."

"My kinself is feeling oppressed the fuck out," said Bruce."

“Whats your fucking kinself, Bruce bitch.” Buck asked.

“I’m fucking Jolly Green Giant-kin you fuck.” Bruce said. “Also I’m fucking sentisexual, which fucking means my orientation fucking fluctuates in response to sensory overload.”

“So fuck are you neurodivergent, Bruce da?” said Tashy.

“I fucking guess so, my gender just gets fucking weird when I’m angry. This is why you fuckers don’t fucking want to see me when I’m angry. And this fucking conversation we're having right fucking now is starting to make me angry as fuck.”

“Fuck yeah, my fucking ass still hurts form the last time bun was angry,” Tony said. “Ok guys let's fucking stop talking about Stevie now.”

So they stopped talking about Stevie and continued talking about their identitties instead and had a lot of fun, because cocky strict as fuck about language Stevie wasn't there to stop them.

 


End file.
